Found by the Light of the Moon
by Kaze no Katze
Summary: Sango finds Sesshoumaru acting a little different than usual. In fact, he isn't acting like himself at all, because he kind of isn't. SesshoumaruxSango with sidepairings in due time - Chapter one has been rewritten


This is co-written by two people, so writing styles will likely be a bit different. There are a multitude of strange pairings ahead, but we'll try to keep focus on the main two. It's based loosely on the third movie, using the part where Inuyasha was possessed. Enjoy!

A mostly asleep Sango moaned groggily, snuggling further into the warmth surrounding her. That is, until her warmth decided to lower his hands. "Miroku!" She sat up shrieking, completely awake. "What are you doing!?"

His hands went up in defence, along with a sheepish--and maybe just a tad nervous--grin. "I can explain! I just uh, well you looked, uhm... cuddle..able? And then I started to fall asleep, so my arm..." He cut himself off at her silent depart. Kilala cuddled up against her as she went by, staying by the door afterwards. She gave him that glare, the one that meant nobody better come near or they'll have something coming to them. No doubt the others had woken up and would proceed to tell him how much of an idiot he is, as usual. "Miroku, you perverted monk! What did you do now?" Miroku's hands were still up. _'Uh-oh...'_

Sango wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. At least she would have a while before anybody came after her. 'Sometimes I wish they would understand the need to be left alone,' she thought with a tired sigh. Kilala understood, and seemed to be the only one who did. She wondered how she could have ever had feelings for someone like that. At one time, she'd be absolutely head over heels in love with him. However, with his childish ways, his antics were no longer charming, and those feelings had started to wear off over time. They seemed to do so more every time he did exactly what he knew she didn't want him to do. Every time he's take her hands in his, making sweet promises with a warm kiss, a tight embrace, and finally, his wandering hands. She felt like she would cry, and had done so before, in the little time she could find without anyone else around, anyway. Love is respect, something that man was obviously lacking for her.

Sick of brooding over her love problems, Sango took in the fresh air, relishing the cool wind flying through her hair. It was the same scenery she's seen so many times before, sitting on the plain grass, but the way the moon reflected in the river below and the way the trees blew and rustles, sometimes it seemed like something special; something beautiful. She pushed herself up, drifting towards the glowing waters.

"Inuyasha, wake up already!" Kagome demanded, clearly fed up already.

Inuyasha sat up with a growl of annoyance. "What? What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"Miroku was being an idiot again. Can't you make him stop?"

He sighed wearily and laid his head back down. "Tell him yourself. Besides, who cares? It's not like he's gonna learn his lesson."

The girl knew when to give up. "Fine." She pursed her mouth and fisted her hands, ready to teach 'that monk' a lesson.

"Is that a person?" Sango hurried down, eyes narrowed in determination. She knelt down, picking up the weak looking man with messy, flat hair on his head, stuck to most of his face, with care. He wore a damaged kimono, no belongings visible nearby. She couldn't see him very well, but she couldn't allow herself to leave this man where she had found him. She lifted him with a small grunt, carrying him without too much trouble.

Inuyasha held his hands over his ears, though he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep soon. "Oh no, you're not getting away," Kagome scolded Miroku firmly.

"Guys, what's going on here?" All heads turned to the woman at the door, holding an unconscious man in her arms. All except Miroku's, who was currently against the floor, along with the rest of him. Kagome sat on his back, holding his head down with one hand.

"I was just, uh..." Kagome trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Sango! Help me!" came the muffled scream of the monk.

Kagome got off him to examine the man. "Is this... Sesshoumaru?" She gasped quitely in shock. "What happened?"

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha appeared with gritted teeth. "Sesshoumaru? Might I ask why you brought my brother here?"

"Well," she muttered, laying him in her spot for the moment, "He was unconscious, my first priority wasn't to find out who it was."

"So, let's throw him out of here now," he seethed.

"Wait, Inuyasha," Sango thought out loud. "Sesshoumaru took quite a blow trying to protect that little girl, so doesn't that make this your fault?"

He crossed his arms, lips settling in a scowl. "And so what if it is?" He did not like where this was going.

Kagome decided she also couldn't let Sesshoumaru suffer. He couldn't be all evil. "Can't you at least let him stay the night?"

"You're on her side too now? Are you next, monk, huh?"

Miroku kept his mouth shut. He was screwed either way.

"Hmph. No way I'm letting him stay here. Anyone ever think of our safety?"

"Let's put it this way," Kagome offered, "Would you like to lay down, or would you like to...?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "That's not fair!" his voice faltered in fear. "You guys aren't thinking about this clearly."

"Sit, boy!" Kagome shouted, Inuyasha falling through the floor.

"Fine, you know what?" he spat gruffly, choking up floor particles, "Let him stay. Have fun dealing with the consequences when he wakes up."

No one answered. Miroku went back to bed without drawing any more attention to himself while the girls looked over Sesshoumaru. Sango wiped the drenched white locks to the side, going to fetch a water basin and cloth. Kagome watched him thoughtfully. 'It really is weird having Inuyasha's brother here, but he doesn't seem like that bad a person... demon. He's helped us before.' She was started out of her thoughts when she swore she saw his eyes twitch. Sweating and ready to scream, she jumped up and backed away. 'Probably just my imagination.' Although, she figured that was just not so when this time, both of his eyes snapped open at once. "Sango!" she squeaked, running to the wall.

"What is it?" Sango replied, carrying the full basin in. She gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting up, staring at her. But something seemed off. "Se-Sesshoumaru?" she came towards him slowly, sitting next to him when he made no move.

"Sesshoumaru?" he mimicked, voice creepily small.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked carefully, also approaching him.

Sesshoumaru looked between the two, neutral face masking his confusion. "Who are you people?"

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean? We're... Inuyasha's friends."

His look didn't change. "And who's Inuyasha?"

I do realize it's been a while since there's been an update. However, I've been wanting to rewrite since shortly after it was posted. About the second chapter, my good friend has quite a case of writer's block. I'll try to get her going, maybe after our current project (which is not a multi-chapter). Or maybe before. The direction of this story is a little fuzzy at the moment. I apologize for the delay.


End file.
